Pokemon Meets Dragon Ball
by Lauren Jur
Summary: What would happen if Ash met Goku? Find out now!


Chapter 1: Ash and Pikachu part 1

Ash woke up that day. "Morning Pikachu!" he said. "Pika-pika!" Pikachu replied. He went down the stairs. "Hey, Misty!" he said. "Morning, Ash. Morning, Pikachu." Misty said. "Where's Brock?" Ash asked, pouring a bowl of cereal. "He's most likely asleep so I think we should quiet down" Misty said. Ash got quiet. He sat down at the table and ate, searching for something to watch. "There isn't anything to watch!" he complained. He then saw the channel that he was looking for. "There it is!" he exclaimed. He finished eating and washed the bowl. Then, Ash sat down on the couch. "Let the show begin!" he said. "Pika!" Pikachu replied.

Chapter 2: Dragon Ball part 1

That day Goku awoke and went down the steps. "Hey Mom!" Goku called. "Morning, Goku" his mom said, "Where's Pan?" "I believe she's still asleep" Goku replied. He started to pour his cereal. After pouring, he sat on the couch, looking for something to watch. Goku eventually found it. Then, Goku finished and washed the bowl. He sat down and finished the show.

Chapter 3: Ash and Pikachu part 2

Brock eventually awoke and started to get his breakfast. "Morning, Brock!" Misty said. "Hi, Misty" he said. Ash was still motivated by the show. "Be polite and say 'morning'!" Misty ordered. "Brock is up?" Ash said, "Hey, Brock!" Misty rolled her eyes but turned away so Ash couldn't see. "What's up with you?" Ash said, "I said 'hello'!" "I know" Misty replied, "Just forget about it, OK? Let's move on!" "Now, where have I heard that before?" Ash said. Misty glared at him. "Me, you idiot!" she shouted. Ash chuckled. "How could I forget?"He said. Then a car pulled up to their house. "I wonder who that is" Ash said

Chapter 4: Dragon Ball part 2

Goku got out of the car, followed by his granddaughter, Pan and his mom. He went up to the door and knocked on it. "Who is this?" he wondered aloud. The person came to the door. "Is that my long-lost brother?" Goku asked. "Maybe, Grandpa" Pan said. The person laughed. "No, I have no idea who you are." he said. "You thought I was gonna steal everything?" Goku said. "Not really" the person said. "Now, what's your name?" Goku asked.

Chapter 5: The Worlds Collide Part 1

"I'm Ash" he said. "Cool! I'm Goku!" said Goku. "Come on in!" Ash exclaimed. Goku opened the door. "Is it Ok if I bring Pan with me?" He pointed to the girl next to him. Ash nodded. The two walked in and sat on the floor. "Are you in love, Goku?" Misty asked. "No, this is my granddaughter." Goku explained, "Are you?" "Yes, I love Ash!" Misty replied, linking arms with Ash. "Who are you?" Goku said. "I'm Misty" the girl said. "Who's the other dude?" Goku asked. "Brock!" Brock exclaimed. "Hey, I'm Goku" Goku replied. "I heard but it's nice to meet you!" Brock said. "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet all of you as well" he said. Brock set his eyes on Pan. "What a beautiful girl!" he said and grabbed her hands. "Whenever he sees a girl other then myself, he gets on flirt mode" Misty explained. "So, Pan is your granddaughter?" Ash asked. "Yes" Goku said. "But you're a kid!" Misty exclaimed. "I know. It's weird but I'm used to it" Goku said.

Chapter 6: The Worlds Collide Part 2

"So, that's how" Ash said. "Yep" Goku explained. "Do you have any bad guys in your world?" Ash asked. "Yes, there's this guy called Hercule" Goku replied. "That sure sucks" Ash said. "It is" Goku said. Goku looked at him. "Since you mentioned it, who are your bad guys?" Ash smiled. "Team Rocket!" he said, "They steal Pokémon from all Trainers!" "What's a Pokémon? How about a Pokémon Trainer?" Goku asked. "Pokémon are creatures that we catch to evolve so they can become stronger!" Ash exclaimed, "Pokémon are a human's friends and Trainers are the humans that catch and evolve into stronger Pokémon!" "That sounds cool." Goku said, "But I like to collect dragon balls" "What are those?"Ash asked. "It's not what you think it is. They are ball." Goku said. "Chottohen taimasu!" Misty shouted and hit Ash. "I wasn't thinking that!" Ash said. "I doubt it. I saw you laugh!" Misty said. "Alright, I admit it." Ash said. "Good. Now, let's move on!" Misty said. _Not again_ Ash thought. But all Ash showed was a groan and not interested face. "Ash! What point of move on do you not understand? What's so boring about this conversation?" Misty shouted. "Nothing" Ash replied. "Tell me!" Misty yelled. Ash stared at her. "I'm getting tired of you always saying 'let's move on'. I like the phrase but girl! Not too often!" Ash said. Goku laughed at Ash's tone of voice at the ending of his quote.

The story is coming to an end and the last thing I am going to put is skipping until the evening so they have dinner and get ready for bed. Enjoy!

Skipping...

"So, the dinner was amazing!" Goku said. Ash nodded and they all took showers. Then, they did all their routines and went to bed. "Would you like to be in my room?" Ash asked. "Sure" Goku said. He looked at Ash's hair. "Your hair is quite similar to mine" Goku said. Ash took a quick look. "It sure is!" Ash said. He yawned. "Now, let's get to sleep, I'm getting tired" "Yes" Goku said, agreeing.

THE END


End file.
